Cats
by coffee-and-a-scarf
Summary: When Kurt surprises Blaine with a kitten, Blaine freaks out and tells Kurt something.. that he doesn't like cats. Blaine is such a puppy. Future!Klaine, and my first drabble/oneshot!


Okay, uh, where to start? Um, hi! I'm Livvy. As you can tell, I write Klaine/Glee fics. I just started writing Klaine and I'm so nervous. There are so many talented writers lurking around, who write simply magical stuff. My goal is to be as amazing as them one day.

This is my first drabble/oneshot for these 2 boys, so bare with me! Thanks. (:

Enjoy~

Blaine always hated cats.

He wasn't quite sure why, as he loved all animals as a child, and still did. But cats… He just didn't like them. Something about them always made him feel like they were judging him or something. He felt uncomfortable around them. Maybe it was his aunt's giant tabby that did that, but either way, he didn't like the animals.

So when Kurt surprised him when he came home one day from work with a kitten, it was no wonder Blaine freaked out.

"Kurt.. What the hell?" Kurt had shoved the cat into Blaine's face the second he walked into their apartment. Blaine placed his guitar case by the table by the doorway and stared at the tiny ball of fur that was trying to get at his face. It looked so determined to get at Blaine's face. He watched it writhe around in Kurt's hands, and eventually looked at his boyfriend, who was grinning at him.

"It's a cat!" Kurt exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What, you haven't seen a cat before, Blaine?" He pulled the kitten close to his chest and it began to purr as Kurt stroked it softly. He looked at Blaine expectantly and raised an eyebrow. "Well… aren't you going to say something?"

"O-of course I know what a cat looks like! It's just that.." He trailed off, tearing his gaze away from Kurt to look at the carpet underneath his feet. He wasn't sure whether to continue or not, he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend's feelings.

"Just that what?" Kurt was staring at Blaine, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Blaine loved animals, so why was he acting like this?

"Just that.. I don't like cats!" Kurt's jaw dropped, and then he laughed. He _laughed._ Blaine looked up to see Kurt giggling like a maniac at him. Blaine raised an eyebrow. _Why was he laughing? He was supposed to be pissed! _But Kurt just kept on laughing, and slowly made his way over to the couch and collapsed, still laughing. Blaine followed him, confused, and watched as the kitten tried to climb out of Kurt's grasp and Kurt let it go, as it padded over to the seat next to him and plopped down. Blaine was confused as hell, so he decided to speak up.

"Kurt! Kurt, calm down!" Kurt waved Blaine away and continued laughing, his cheeks tinted a light red as he laughed. He tried to collect himself together, and calmed down a bit, and looked at Blaine, tears on the edge of falling from laughing too hard.

"O-Oh my G-God, Blaine. I just, haha, can't believe you don't like c-cats! That's so, HAHAH, like you! You're just like a puppy and this just makes so much s-sense!" He giggled a bit more as Blaine's mouth formed a little 'O'. He knew he was a bit of a cuddle whore, and tended to get overexcited about some things, but a puppy? He considered it for a moment before smiling. He dropped down next to Kurt and snuggled his face into his arm.

"A puppy, huh?" He looked up at Kurt with big, hazel eyes and Kurt smiled. He wrapped an arm around Blaine and pulled him a bit closer.

"Yes, a puppy. You're just like one. But I still love you."

"You better." The two grinned at each other and were about to lean in for a kiss when the tiny ball of fur that was sitting next to Kurt climbed into his lap and looked at Blaine curiously. Blaine stiffened a bit as it came closer to his face and sniffed it. He had to admit, the kitten was really adorable. It was white with a bushy tail and beautiful light blue eyes. Blaine held his breath as it sniffed a bit more, and then hit his nose lightly. Blaine looked thoroughly shocked at the encounter, and Kurt stifled a giggle at the sight. Then the cat turned around, sat in Kurt's lap, wrapped it's tail around it's feet, and looked at Blaine as if to say, "I like you, but this lap is MINE." Blaine blinked and smiled. Looks like he had a competitor for Kurt's lap now.

Over the next few weeks, Mia, (that's what the two had decided to call her), had finally gotten used to Blaine, and Blaine had gotten used to her… Sorta. She still claimed Kurt's lap for her own and glared at him when he cuddled with Kurt on the sofa at night. Nonetheless, Kurt spoiled her with new toys all the time, and it was both hilarious and adorable when she would come padding into the room at the sound of Kurt's voice calling out to her when he got home from the pet store, telling her that he had a surprise for her. He would scoop her up in his arms and she would purr affectionately into his chest. Blaine's heart swelled with love at the sight.

Blaine found out he didn't exactly hate cats. He loved Mia endlessly, and Kurt made sure to tease him about it whenever he got the chance. If Mia was laying with Blaine on the couch, Kurt would shoot him a look that basically said, "I told you you would love her." Blaine would stick his tongue out at him, but he knew Kurt was right. So Blaine didn't hate cats.

But puppies were still his favorite animals.

I could so see Blainers being like this. Ahaha. Please review if you liked this ! I love to hear feedback. (: Thank you for reading!


End file.
